No Kissing Allowed
by SunflowerHikari
Summary: Hermione catches Draco doing something very naughty in the library. She doesn't even know what goes through her mind and why she chooses to tangle herself within his very complicated web. He offers a deal with her and she takes him up on it. She just has one rule: They aren't allowed to kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm working on another story, but I really wanted to write this one! It's all sorts of bad though and contains lots of sex. So, if you are underage please _do not read this!_**

**You have been considered warned!**

**Reviews make the world go around!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, yeah?**

* * *

The way their affair started was bizarre. Their relationship - if you could even call it that - was based on one action. _The_ action.

Hermione wasn't expecting much when she roamed the library one late night. She certainly didn't expect to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor in a corner. She definitely didn't expect to see him wanking off. Yes, that's right. She saw him wanking. She knew it was wrong to look, but she never actually saw one up close. A dick, that is.

And the noises he was making, it made her insides tingle. She felt herself getting aroused and couldn't help but rub her thighs together. Her eyes shot open at the action and she mentally scolded herself. She should've walked away, but… But, she couldn't.

She wanted to touch him. To reach out to him and maybe just…

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small whisper before clamping a hand around her mouth. Draco turned his head around, his silver eyes staring at her in horror. He looked back town at what he was doing and back at her again.

"Excuse me, but are you _mental?_" he sneered at her. He hit his head on the shelf behind him in defeat. "This is just so fucking perfect."

"Do you need help?" Hermione felt herself walking towards him and found Draco's legs between her feet.

"What are you doing, Granger?" he asked, his mean demeanor was being to fade and his face was starting to show some fear, although he couldn't help but enjoy the view and looked up her skirt. She was wearing a dark purple lacy number. He felt himself regain the blood he just lost.

"I-I think we can help each other." She whispered once again; she knelt down to straddle him. Her courage was getting the best of her and she couldn't back down now. She knew this is what she wanted.

He could smell her now; a mix of old books with the scent that came from flowers that newly bloomed. He couldn't help but bury his nose in her neck to sniff her even better. He let out a moan as she wrapped a hand around him and could feel his head be wrapped by the soft edges of her entrance.

"This isn't something we should do." He gulped, but couldn't bother to push her away. The way he curls wrapped around her soft face. Her golden eyes were looking mischievous and contained lust. They were enemies. He hated her and she hated him. At least, that's what they both thought. But now, now he could feel her push down on him.

"Just enjoy it, okay?" she said, trying to smile but he noticed her pained expression She could feel herself being stretch by him as she lowered herself.

"Are you a virgin?" He whispered worriedly, his hands going around her hips to try to stop her. She lowered herself abruptly until he was all the way inside her. Both of them let out groans and looked each other in the eye. Hers were beginning to water and he couldn't help but rub them dry.

"Not anymore." She smirked at him. He smirked back and tried to kiss her lips, but her hand blocked his way.

"Let's just focus on this." She whimpered out, trying to regain her composure and control. He nodded in return and let her do what she felt comfortable. The way she tried to move up and down was pure bliss. He couldn't help but tremble underneath her. His reaction was to move up against her and she moaned against his ear.

Soon, they fell into a movement that was comfortable between them. She rocked against him, trying to get him in and out of her as fast as she could.

He tried to control his urge to blow a load into her. He decided to busy his hands and rub her breasts, making her moan a little louder.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes as his hands roamed against her. She felt his hand wrap around her waist and pinch her ass, which made her giggle and smack his arm. She saw the humor in his eyes, something that's been missing once they started their sixth year. He smiled, as he closed his eyes and threw his head backwards. She couldn't help but begin to kiss his neck, sucking his pulse lightly.

"I thought you didn't want kissing."

"Just not on the lips."

"So, I can do it anywhere else?" he asked, taking her palm and pressed it against his lips. He looked at her in the eye and she moved harder against him. "Fuck you, Granger. You're gonna make me cum."

"I thought you were already fucking me?" she asked innocently. He groaned out, before moving his hand down to her most sensitive spot. She opened her mouth in protest, but nothing came out. He rubbed her even more once he felt her beginning to tighten around him.

"I want you to come, okay?"

"Come with me then." She said, pressing their foreheads together. He didn't have time to respond. The moment he felt her insides close in on him is when he lost all sense of control. Her quiet moan and the shape of her perfectly plump mouth made him go insane. He drained himself inside of her and felt their mixture of juices flowing out as she went to go stand up. Her legs were trembling. He stood up along next to her, pulling his wand out. He performed a quick scourgify spell on the both of them and looked at Hermione. Her blouse was ruffled and her skirt was hitched up higher than what he was used to seeing.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her blush.

"Granger?" he whispered, before she had the guts to gather her stuff and leave.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said, looking up at him.

"You weren't the only virgin before our little tryst." He smirked at her and silently walked away from her shocked expression.

_That was about a week ago_, she thought to herself. He was sitting in front of her in their Arithmancy class. He didn't look her in the eye after that night and she felt herself feeling disappointed.

_I can't do this,_ her thoughts scolded, _I have so much schoolwork and I need to help out Harry. I don't have time for a stupid little crush._

She felt herself frowning as she worked on the problems on the parchment in front of her. As she worked out the problems, she could feel a gaze looking at her. She looked up at Draco's eyes, seeing him smirk and making her heart skip.

"Granger, I need help. Do you think you could stop scribbling furiously over there and give me a hand?" he said, almost bored. She furrowed her brows together, but went to go help him. It took about fifteen minutes for them to sort out the problem together, before they noticed that everyone had already left the room.

"Oh no, I told Ron and Harry I would go and meet them before lunch." She said, putting her papers and quills in her bag. Before she could put her bag around her shoulder, Draco pulled it away from her.

"Can we talk real quick?" he asked, looking solemn. She nodded slowly, yet her heart was racing. He looked at her in the eyes, before dropping his gaze to a spot on the floor. He bit his lip, before looking her in the eyes again. "I have a proposition for you."

"Okay, and what's that?" she asked, trying to keep herself under control.

"I think, we should continue…helping each other out." His cool look intimidated her. She was absolutely bewildered.

"Why?"

"It's been… stressful for me. This year, I mean. So far." His hand twitched, she noticed. His face did look gray and sullen. Bags formed under his eyes and his hair didn't have its usual sheen. She noticed his clothes were starting to droop loosely around him.

"It'll be wrong."

"I know."

"We would have to keep it extremely secret. I mean, we hate each other for Merlin's sake." She rattled out, fussing over her hands. Draco took both of her hands in his and stared her in the face.

"I know that, Granger. I'm not daft. I just think it would be beneficial for the both of us, don't you think? With everything going on?"

She looked at their hands and looked back at his eyes. They were still the same silver she always knew, so full of pride and ambition.

"Okay, let's do it. I just have my own condition."

"And what is that?"

"No kissing allowed."

And so their affair began.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I got a lot of followers in such a short time, it inspired me to write another chapter! I can't believe you guys like it! Yay for horny people and Dramione lovers, am I right?**

**But, seriously, you guys gotta give me a review or something for being so kind and generous or else you won't get an update as fast (mwuahaha).**

**Hope you enjoy this one, I worked on it throughout the day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters.**

* * *

Draco blinked. _No kissing? What did kissing have to do with anything?_

"Is there some reason why you don't kiss? Bad breath?" she smacked his arm.

"Kissing means getting emotions involved, you prat. We are keeping this business-like. You don't need to kiss to cum, obviously." She gave him a smirk.

"Whatever, Granger. Fine, I'll abide to your silly little rule. When should we next meet?" he asked, handing back her back. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'll owl you." She said, smiling at the impatient boy while walking out of the classroom. She knew he wouldn't try and seek the upper hand in their arrangement and that made her walk out with her head held high. It was nice knowing she literally had his balls in the palm of her hands.

And that's where they found themselves, within the next few days. Her face was a shade of red that probably made her look like a chili pepper.

"Does this feel okay?" she asked, trying to pump his length. Draco's face looked like he wanted to jump on Hermione and hump her into the next day, which made her smirk. She never thought she would see that expression from him before. Or from anyone, really. It was a wonder she even knew what she was doing.

* * *

It was late September, which meant that Quidditch tryouts were being held. Draco "casually" showed up to the Gryffindor tryouts (purely for future Quidditch knowledge) while Hermione was there to support her friends. Ron glared at Draco the entire time and Harry was having a hard time ignoring him. Hermione knew she was going to hear even more of his theories and conspiracies about Draco tonight.

She figured the pitch was going to be empty after the tryout, since it was right before dinner, and owled Draco about it the day before. Her heart raced a bit when she saw him and she was proud of herself that she didn't even look in his direction. She did feel a bit guilty about using the Confundus Charm on Cormac McLaggen, but then again he deserved for being a downright ass.

After the tryouts, Harry informed everyone who made the team. Ron was enthusiastic, especially with Lavender hovering around him. Just the sight of her throwing herself at Ron made Hermione sick. Harry was too busy talking to the Ginny and the others that they didn't even notice Hermione staying behind.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Draco asked, once she made her way to the back of the stands, both of them hidden underneath the bleachers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She feigned innocence, sitting down on the floor next to Draco.

"You just cheated and made Weasley get the Keeper position."

"Oh please, he was able to block all of them. Besides, I didn't do it to get him to win." She said, rolling her eyes. "I did it because Cormac is a git and he was just being downright insulting." Draco snorted at that.

"Yeah, he does think he's all high and mighty, huh? But, I must admit, that's very Slytherin of you." He started to shuffle closer to her; she was able to smell his cologne now. A mix of spices and mint, it definitely suited him. "But, then again, after the other night you're still just another Gryffindor." She gave him a cheeky smile, but couldn't stop her face from getting hot.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she was nervous. Her hands were clammy and her chest was beating heavily. She tried to wear something nice – but because of how cloudy and chilly it was, she couldn't even give him something for his own imagination.

"Here, give me your hand." he said, grabbing her hand into his. She felt him pull her closer until she kneeled in front of him. "Just…close your eyes."

"Don't kiss me!" she scolded, but all he did was scowl at her.

"I'm not! I don't want to kiss you…just let me do something, fuck." He mumbled under his breath. She hit his chest for being rude and left her hand above his heart. She smiled feeling how fast it was going – maybe she wasn't the only nervous one.

She closed her eyes.

He massaged his thumb against her palm, with the intention of making her feel good. Draco had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't just him receiving pleasure and "stress relief". He knew how the muggle-born witch always stressed herself out. He could not believe she was in front of him, with her cheeks and lips tinted with pink from the cold. Her dark brown curls were spread out around her face; he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through the mess.

He then moved his hand to the zipper of her jacket, his fingers shaking a bit.

"Can I unzip…?" she nodded her head, eyes still shut. He placed his fingers on the zipper and gently brought all the way down. He made the motion of taking it off and she complied. He took his wand out and placed a warming charm around them once he saw her begin to shiver. She wore a V-neck shirt with the Gryffindor crest on it and he snorted once he saw it, making her smirk.

He pulled her hips closer to him, making them both sit cross-legged across from each other. He trailed his fingers along her jaw and down her neck. Hermione was one of the most talked girls amongst the guys of Hogwarts. She no longer had her beaver teeth or frizzy hair that stuck up. Her body had gone from a skinny twig to wonderful curves shaping her out, especially in the chest area. He didn't think it would be proper to take off their clothes given where they were at, so he just palmed her breast through her shirt. She let out a small gasp and he smiled when her face went red. He could barely fit a whole hand around her tit and gently squeezed, feeling his cock harden with anticipation. He moved his hand to her hair and grasped the back of it as he moved his lips to touch her neck.

She let out a small moan as he sucked, reminding him to place a silencing charm around the pair.

"Draco, don't leave any marks." She warned him. He lifted his mouth to her ear and gave it a small nip.

"You're so good with glamour charms, though." He whispered into her ear, feeling her cheeks move against him as she smiled.

"Okay, let's stand up now." He said, taking hold of both of her hands to pull her up along with him. "You can open your eyes, too."

She opened them to see his flushed face, red from the blood rushing everywhere. She blushed thinking of where a blood rush was probably happening. She took a hand to touch his warm cheek and moved it down to touch his chest; his heart was still beating as fast as hers.

Her hands moved to unbutton his pea coat. She undid them slowly and pulled it off of him. He had to grab it from her hands after she tried to fold it.

"We don't have time to be proper, it's an old coat anyways." He said as he threw it on the ground besides her jacket. She nodded, eyeing how well his t-shirt fit him. He gave her a smug smile and pulled her closer to him.

"Go on, I know you're dying to touch my smoking hot body." She scowled at him, but moved her hand to his chest. She felt his muscles underneath, probably from Quidditch. Her hand trailed down his abs to the edge of his jeans. She could feel him tense up, his hands were clenched at his sides and his jaw was locked.

Hermione looked into his eyes as she undid his belt and pants button. She brought down the zipper slowly, teasing him. She looked back down to see that his boxers were an emerald green.

"Wow, you really do love your House."

"Shut up." She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, can you please refrain from giving me sassy comments about what color my undies are." He said, an amused expression on his face. She let out a small laugh and pulled his pants down until they were around his ankles. She looked at the hardened outline of his shaft under his boxers and that made her tingle all over again. He let out a soft gasp and she pulled the boxers over the pink tip of his cock.

"It's adorable."

"Pardon?"

"Your dick is really cute." She said, pulling down the rest of the boxers down, falling atop his pants.

"Dicks aren't supposed to be 'cute'" he said, but closed his mouth once she wrapped a hand around his shaft. He wanted to cum right then and there, as Hermione began to gently pump him. He tensed up and tried to stare away so he could last longer.

"Does this feel okay?" she asked, he could sense she was worried.

"Oh Merlin, it's perfect." He breathed out. He caught the triumphant look from her golden eyes and the smirk on her face, before he closed his eyes again. "Okay, sto-stop. I want to touch you now." He said, pushing her away gently.

Her face reddened once more as he let his fingers undo her own jeans. He placed a hand in between the material and her hot skin. His fingers felt the wetness of her folds. Once he found her clit, he began to rub it a bit. She let out a gasp and held on to his sleeves.

"How does this feel?"

"I-I can't describe it." She gasped out, looking at his face with a hunger. Her eyes flicked down to his lips and she immediately looked away. He let his finger slip even lower until he found her opening. He watched her mouth open wider as he pressed his finger into her.

"Were you sore after the library?" he asked, moving vividly around in her.

"Yes, but not much. I was pretty ahh-aroused that night." She said, smiling against his chest as he pleasured her.

"Oh damn, I want you to not be able to walk." She moaned in protest as he slipped the finger out of her. He pulled her pants off so they hit the floor. She stopped him once he tried to take off her peach colored panties.

"Can't we just move it to the side again?" he nodded, and made her switch sides with him so she was against the wall. "How is this going to work?"

"Turn around, it's the easiest way for us in case someone comes up here." He said, urging her to turn her back to him. She blushed as he made her bend forward, but all her worries went away once he started to finger her again.

"This is so much easier, I'm going to place another one inside." He warned, but all she did was nod and moan. Her fingers stretched against the wall next to her face. She felt as he pressed the two fingers into her and how the curled in her. He managed to get her g-spot and after a few more moments of him pumping the fingers in and out of her, he felt her clamp up around them in orgasm. He pulled out and felt extremely hard after hearing her exclaim in pleasure.

"Are you ready for the main course?" he asked, placing his cock at her entrance. She turned her head around to look at him with disbelief. He would never forget the face she gave once he thrust into her. The way her lips made an 'O' shape, or how her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

It made it all better knowing he was the one doing that to her.

He pushed deep inside of her, pulling her hips towards his own. He noticed what a great ass she had. He gave it a little smack before going even faster.

They managed to find a rhythm between them, pressing against each other. He moved down over her and grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, using them to pull her back. She moved her hips against his body in a way that drove him crazy. It was hard to keep control and he was about to lose it. Suddenly, the friction between them was far too much for him.

"Gra-granger, I'm gonna…"

"Cum, Draco." She breathed out, pressing herself against him, reaching behind her to grab his hair.

And he did. He let go and blew his load into her – moaning into her neck as he did so.

"Fuck, that was so good." He said, slipping out of her.

"Typical man, not letting the girl finish." She smirked as she faced him. The smirk disappeared once she was pushed into the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut your big mouth, I'm not your typical guy. Oh, unless you want to moan my name, of course." He said, slipping his fingers inside of her once more. They looked each other in the eye as he worked to pleasure her. It took a few pumps before she orgasmed into his palm. She gave his cheek a quick little kiss.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit thoughtful of you. I'll disregard the fact that you told me to shut up twice though." She said, grabbing her wand and cleaning up their mess.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you on some sort of birth control or…?"

"Yes, or else my legs wouldn't have ended up around you a week ago. Smartest witch of my generation, remember?" she told him, pulling her pants up. He felt relieved as he finished buttoning up his own pants. "I'm on the potion. My mom insisted after she noticed boys staring at me during the summer. Had a little chat with Mrs. Weasley about it… It was so embarrassing."

Draco let out a snort and Hermione gave him a cold look, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Sorry, it's just… Ironic." He said, giving her one of his "innocent" smiles. She did have to agree with that.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go first. I don't know when we'll meet next." She said, zipping up her jacket. Draco finished with the last of his button, before he realized something.

"Well, we have prefect patrol next Wednesday."

"Oh, that's rig- No, that's a terrible idea. We have rounds to do, especially with everything that's been going on." She bit her lip, which he found highly attractive.

"Just don't think too much about it, I have a plan." He smiled at her.

"Fine, okay. Well… Bye." She muttered. She gave him an awkward wave and then walked away.

Draco let out a sigh and sat back down on the floor. He looked at his hand – the one he had used on Hermione – and let out a little smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Now go review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Thanks to those who have given me a review, I love you guys! Thanks for the follows and favorites! You guys just make me blush, oh goodness. Here is a new chapter, hopefully it's not bad. It's almost 1 in the morning and I can feel my eyes drooping. Just let me know if there is anything wrong with it, yeah?**

**Sorry, not a lot of sexy stuff. It's more of a progress type of chapter tee hee.**

**Happy holidays! Merry Christmas! Hopefully, I'll update again soon! Reviews make the best kind of present!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the lovely plot.**

* * *

Draco had stopped styling his hair about a month after the Dark Lord had assigned him the mission of killing Dumbledore. Running his fingers through his hair had become a nervous habit for him. He found himself becoming annoyed with how his hands ended up sticky and his hair stuck all over the place. So, he decided to cut most of it off instead of pull it out.

It was beginning to turn into October and Draco was not happy with the progress of the vanishing cabinet. He worked on it in his spare time, most of the time he stayed up until the early morning. The first step was to try and get an apple to go through both ways. He was constantly writing to Borgin asking for advice or for any progress. The apple still sat at the bottom of the cabinet, but he did notice some parts of the skin were splinching off.

In short, it was pissing him off. He had trouble sleeping most nights, nightmares of what Voldemort would do to him or his family had been haunting him. He found his form of comfort came from walking the halls late at night and recently, his newfound relationship with Hermione Granger.

She had always been a thorn in his side. Always had to be the bloody know it all, not mentioning the fact that she was a mudblood. Yet, when they were alone, they were completely different. It was their little bubble, he noticed. He wasn't as rude to her; in fact he was somewhat of a gentleman. That made him smug. She didn't contradict him and she wasn't as stern. She was looser and laid back, willing to be bad.

The thought of Hermione being bad turned him on and he found himself thinking how he couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

It was barely October and Hermione was stressed beyond belief. First, she had to deal with schoolwork. Piles and piles of nonstop schoolwork. Thankfully, there were no major tests to be taken at the end of the year. And then she had prefect duty, nothing major, but it was still annoying having to find Weasley Wizard Wheezes all over the place. But, besides that she had to worry about Harry and his stupid potions book. Ron was being very frustrating, especially with Lavender suspiciously around him. She was constantly worried about Hagrid. And now there was her _thing_ with Draco.

_Draco is the absolute worse_, she thought to herself over and over. But, she couldn't really believe it. She was anxious for what prefect duty was going to be like.

* * *

They met in front of the library. They never got put on duty together, maybe twice a year. It was a coincidence this worked out so nicely. Draco noticed Hermione had her usual uniform on. A white-sleeved shirt that was buttoned up to the top, her Gryffindor tie was properly in place. She wore a vest today, that didn't surprise him considering how cold it was this morning. Her skirt landed above her knees and she wore "practical" shoes.

He had no doubt in his mind that this was Granger.

"Ready?" she asked, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said, motioning for her to start walking.

They walked quietly for about half an hour, before Hermione broke the silence.

"How did you do on that Transfiguration test?" she casually asked, pointing her lit up wand down the dark hallway.

"I have no bloody idea and I don't really care, to be honest." He muttered, keeping his ears out for any foreign sounds.

"Wha-why not?" she stuttered. He saw her eyes open up in distress and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Some of us may not even be in school for very long, Granger. School isn't as important to me as it would be to you." He reassured her. Still, he could feel how worried and tense she was, and that turned him off. "How long is our shift?"

"Only about an hour."

"Okay, so a half hour more?"

"Mhm." She said, avoiding his gaze. He could laugh at the way she's acting.

"Perfect." He made sure she caught his lopsided grin.

They walked in silence before they ended up somewhere near the Slytherin dungeons.

"Time is practically up." She said. He could hear her disappointed voice. He grasped her wrist and tugged her to follow him.

"Thank Merlin, come on now."

She followed after him in silence, they twisted through hallways she had never gone down before – or even knew they existed – before making their way towards a worn out wall. Draco felt his hand along the edge before he heard Hermione let out a gasp as his hand disappeared.

"This way." He said, dragging her through the invisible wall.

"This is just like Kings Cross!" she uttered in amazement; she followed Draco up a set of twisting cobblestone stairs. "Where are we going?

"Shhh… Not yet, you're going to ruin the surprise." He replied, keeping her anxious. Before she knew it, they were facing a dark, wooden door.

"Okay, close your eyes."

"I always close my eyes." She grumbled, stomping her foot for the full effect. He rolled her eyes at her.

"Fine, keep the damn things open for all I care." But, she immediately shut them as he pushed the door open. Stupid Granger. He careful pulled her to the middle of the room and faced her towards the direction of the open window.

"Now open them."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and she realized she was staring out at the night sky. She walked forward, looking down at the ground.

"We're in a tower?" he nodded.

"I found in during my late night walks. I was brushing my hand against the wall for my own amusement and I sort of lost balance, but then I realized I gained my own hiding spot." He told her. Suddenly, Hermione felt her heart warm up.

"Have you shown anyone else?"

"No, don't really want to. It sort of works out, though. If I found it before the library incident, then I guess we wouldn't have our…business proposition." He smirked, before sitting down on a musty couch that was along the wall.

"Is that why you were in the library? For peace and quiet?" she joked, making the couch squeak as she sat next to him.

"You don't realize how annoying it is to have two bumbling gorillas and a squeaky pug following after you all the fucking time. They don't go into the library, so I sought my peace and quiet there, yes. I wasn't caught before." He explained.

"You've done it in there before?" she gaped. She could image maybe one time, but more than that seemed impossible. He shrugged and inched closer towards her.

"It's not all I've done in there, but you know that." He said, pulling her neck close to him. He kissed it gently, before beginning to suck. "We can be in here and not get distracted, either. Isn't that nice?" he breathed against her pulse.

"We can't stay long," she mumbled, suddenly becoming short of breath, "we have to finish our potions early in the morning. We've been working on them all week." She pushed him away and focused on his eyes. She saw nothing but lust. His gaze lowered to her lips and she found herself standing up. She stood in front of him and pulled her vest off.

"We have to be quick, okay? It's still not that late." She whispered, standing in-between his legs. He nodded and untucked her shirt. He gazed at her while she undid her buttons slowly.

"I finally get to see your fucking tits." He said, smiling at her as she pulled the shirt off. She gave him an eye roll as she looked at his ravenous face. She wore a white bra covered in blue lace, something that depicted innocence. He wanted to see if her underwear matched. He found her skirt zipper on the side and zipped it off of her – dropping it to the floor. Not only did it match, it was the sexiest thing he ever saw.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her down so that she was below him. Her skin was touched by moonlight, making her look a paler than her usual tanned self.

Her fingers undid his own buttons and he pulled of his tie. She slid the shirt off and traced the muscles of his shoulder. He went to go unbuckle his pants, until he heard that Hermione let out a gasp. Her eyes stared at his arm and he looked down at it.

The Dark Mark. He was a fucking idiot.

She pulled back a bit and looked him straight in the eye. "You-you took it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hermione, you don't understand." He started, feeling his rage get the ahold of him. He felt her cool hands grasp his shoulder.

"Try me."

So, he spent the next hour explaining to her what his father made him do, how he was scared shitless of Voldemort, and how his mother made the Unbreakable Vow. He didn't tell her about his mission though; he wanted to protect her in that sense. Also, he didn't want her to hate him more than usual.

He eventually found himself sitting against the wall, while her legs were on his lap. She was still unclothed, yet the warming charm she placed around the room didn't make them freeze.

"So, you basically had no way out of it?" she asked, it her only question.

"That's correct, yes." He was tense. Hermione sat up and looked Draco in the eyes.

"You want out, though. You're tired of all of this. The war and the racial stereotyping, I mean. You just want to live a normal life." She said, searching his eyes. He nodded, solemnly. She looked at him a bit longer, before she reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

"Come on, I know you've been wanting to see them." She said silently, letting the bra hit the floor. She laid down in front of him, topless.

"Excuse me?" he couldn't believe it. Before he knew it, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. He felt her erect nipple underneath his palm. His fingers moved to pinch them and she let out a delicious gasp.

He spent the next half hour pleasuring her and exploring her body. His hands squeezed her breasts, feeling how they barely fit in his hand. He tasted her nipples, letting his tongue roll along them.

He was paid in hearing her moan in pleasure. His fingers found their way down to her damp underwear, and he slipped two digits inside. He worked his hands in time with his mouth. She shifted under him, unable to keep still. Soon, she came. His name left her lips and his eyes met her own.

She went to reach for his pants, but he stopped her.

"It's getting late, we have to finish the potions in the morning, remember?" he said, gathering her clothes from the floor. It pained him to turn away the sexual relief, but he had bothered her enough with his personal worries. Her eyes widened, before she gave him a nod.

He helped her get dressed, and as she took her tie from him, she looked up into his eyes.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Let's still do this, okay?" her eyes dropped to the floor, "Unless, if you don't want-"

"I'll need it. I have a busy plate this year." Draco said, stopping her. He felt eternally grateful for her, but they both knew they were treading in dangerous waters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy almost New Year! I had a wonderful holiday with the family and got lots of wonderful things, especially seeing my nephew! I hope yours was just as great and I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed! You guys make me gush, aww.**

**Reviews are appreciated, but never necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since they last met and Hermione was freaking out. Harry was right with all of his crazy theories and she should tell him. But, that meant she would be breaking her promise to Draco. Draco was in danger, though. He needed a friend in a time like this.

_But, are we even friends?_ She asked herself. She was fairly proud of herself for not showing what she knew to Harry or Ron, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

The wizarding world was at war and this was probably something that someone should _know_…right?

Hermione found herself even trying to make a pros and cons list about revealing Draco's secret. In the end, she realized how ridiculous she was being and crumbled up the paper.

She was in the library, working on some homework. It was hard to concentrate, though. She was focusing on trying to get a better grade at potions than Harry and also her internal conflict with Draco kept bothering her. Suddenly, she became very aware of his presence just as he walked into the grand room.

Draco looked absolutely terrible. She noticed how skittish and reserved he was, jumping at every person who got in his way. He didn't even snap at them, he just shrugged them off. Suddenly, his steel eyes found hers and she felt a chill go through her, making her skin crawl.

He walked towards her, before she could even react.

"Granger." He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Malfoy?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised in surprise at him. He never approached her like this.

"I need you…to help me with my homework. Can you come with me?" he licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes were searching her own and she was in shock. Her thoughts trailed to the ugly underwear she put on today and she quickly scolded herself.

"Arithmancy, right? It was extra hard today." She said, gathering her things. She noticed a group of Slytherins were sneering at her, Pansy giving off the most hostile one. He gave her a weak smile, his shoulders falling with relief, and they both left the library together.

He guided her down the hallways of the school, in the same direction as his tower. _Their_ tower. She watched as he felt along the cobblestone walls and notice when his hand disappeared. They climbed the stairs to the top, where he opened the door for her.

The moment she set her bag on the ground, he pushed her down on the couch. No words were spoken amongst themselves. He ripped her shirt off, buttons falling around them, showing her nude colored bra underneath. His mouth kissed her neck and she gasped aloud as he bit her.

"Draco, no marks."

"I'll fix it afterwards." He moved his hand behind her, unclasping her bra. He removed it harshly and soon his lips were all over her breasts. He was biting and licking her all over. His fingers wrapped around her tits, he sucked on her nipples, and he kissed her body vigorously.

She was overwhelmed with the raw passion between them. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she ground her hips into his. She could feel how hard he was underneath his pants, which drove her crazy. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but he was too busy touching her body. He rubbed her arms and thighs vigorously, kissing everything but her lips.

"Draco, I want your skin on mine…" and before she knew it, he stopped what he was doing, stood up, and undressed himself quickly. His chest and abs were glorious, and she felt herself get warm and wet when she saw his dick rock hard, hanging from him.

She found him pulling down her skirt and he actually smirked when he saw her underwear, plain nude ones that a granny would wear.

"Definitely my favorite," he lamely joked. She let out an embarrassed laugh and hit his arm, but he just ended up grabbing her wrist. Her eyes noticed the Dark Mark, but what caught her attention more was the fact that he was going to take her underwear off.

"Wait, I don't think I'm comfortable with that." She said, putting her hands over his. He stopped and went back up so that he was facing her. He could feel her nipples erect on his chest and he let out a harsh breath. He kissed her nose lightly and looked into her darkened eyes.

She felt his fingers along the edges of the elastic. He wrapped his fingers around it, and she felt him start to slide them off.

"Why aren't you comfortable with this?" he asked gently, keeping her calm.

"It's just…inappropriate to see me down there. I don't know…" she said, feeling quite flush. She tried to keep her breathing steady as he slid them slowly down her legs and after what seemed like forever, he slid them off completely.

"You've seen me down there, I want to see you." He said, slowly kissing her skin on the way down. "We've already had sex, it's not like you can't trust me."

She realized the logic in this and calmed herself down. Her legs weren't as tense and she spread them once Draco made his way down. He kissed her supple hips and she clenched her hands at her sides.

"Mmm, you smell so good." He teased her. She was about to retort back but then she felt his tongue begin to lick her folds.

"Oh my gods, Draco." She moaned out. She felt his tongue go deeper and work back up to her clit. He sucked the bud, feeling her wetness coming out. Hermione was in heavenly bliss.

"I'm going to finger you, too." He whispered, trying to make sure she was comfortable with it all and placed his mouth back on her. She felt a long digit curl inside her and she clenched her toes.

"Draco!" she breathed. He began to pump and suck with more enthusiasm. Her insides began to clench and from the new passion she was experiencing, she quickly came. Her hands found their way around his hair, pulling him closer. He quickly cleaned her up and tasted all of her.

He went up to face her; her face was red and hot. She was sweating – releasing her natural scent – and he enjoyed it immensely.

"Can I-can I take you from behind?" he asked brazenly, although he blushing profusely. His thoughts were on the day they went at it in the Quidditch stadium. He wanted to release all of his stress and pent up anger by pounding into her.

She simple nodded, her face turning a darker shade of red, but he could see in her eyes that she would enjoy it. She turned around and bent down in front of him. His hands wrapped gently around her waist and he thrusted all of him inside of her.

"Oh, Draco… Draco…" she moaned as he humped against her. He was pounding her with everything he had. His hands wrapped around her tits and pulled her close against him. She could feel him press against her G spot, making her moan out loud. He kissed her shoulders as he grinded himself into her, making her skin tingle. If they were tense before, it was melting away.

"Hermione…" He groaned against her ear, he was going to explode.

"Dra-Draco… I'm coming…" she cried out, pushing harder against him.

The moment he felt her tighten, he lost his senses and came along with her. He pulled out of her and he heard her sniffle.

"What's wrong?" he worried, pulling her close to him. Her face was covered with tears and she smiled as she looked at him.

"It just felt so damn good, that's all. I couldn't help but cry from the pleasure." She smirked, trying to wipe the tears away. He began to help her, rubbing his thumb along the edge of her cheek. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes; they weren't as dark as before, more like a chestnut brown. He loved how they seemed to be a different shade every time he looked at them. Her breathing was beginning to even out; she noticed she felt calm when they were close like this.

He smiled at her, looking down at her lips. They seemed to get closer…

Until she pushed him away.

"Do you feel better?" she muttered, averting her gaze. She began to gather her clothes and put them back on. Her heart was pounding again. He watched her, not wanting to separate so soon.

"Yes, I do. Thanks." He whispered, leaning his head against the cold cobblestone wall. "Sorry about taking you so abruptly."

"It's fine," she waved it off "I wasn't really doing anything worthwhile at that particular moment." She found her wand and quickly cleaned herself off and looked at Draco and the mess he was in, making her blush.

"I need cleaning, too." He smirked, amused as she cleaned him off with a quick flick of her wand.

"Are you getting dressed? It's almost time for curfew." She scolded, turning back into her uptight self. That made him smile. He said nothing as she magically did her buttons back. Before she went to grab her skirt, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Can you just stay with me for a bit?" he muttered into her skin. She looked at him and nodded, kneeling to sit next to him. She found herself snuggled into his chest, his arms embraced her, making her warm, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing anything else besides her underwear and shirt.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione broke the silence.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco tensed at the question but quickly relaxed his muscles before answering.

"I think I might, what about you?" he whispered against her hair.

"I'm planning on going with Ron and Harry, I think we are just going to the Three Broomsticks, though. Not much else to do." She said, promptly.  
"Yeah, and have a nice, warm butterbeer." He savored the thought, wishing he was planning something that simple.

"Mmm, my mouth is savoring at the thought!" she laughed. He chuckled along with her and they spent the next hour talking about their favorite meals until she began to freak out over how late it became. Draco simply smiled at her.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me if there are any mistakes, please! Thanks for the read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! Here is a new chapter. I'm sorry if all my smutty scenes aren't good, I'm working on it! Practice makes perfect after all.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! They put a big smile on my face. Only five more followers till I reach 100! Wow! **

**I have a question for you all, would you like them to get a bit more rough? Or do you like the sort of confused romance pace they are going? **

**Anyways, please review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, boo hoo.**

* * *

Draco couldn't help but admit that, yes, he was hiding and for a very damn good reason. Today was the Hogsmeade trip and for his "plan" to go underway. Even though he spent the entire day serving detention, he hoped that maybe it would be easier to do _it_ this way, but now things were downright complicated. A girl had been cursed and has wound up at St. Mungo's. Not only that, but Hermione had witnessed the entire thing.

His breathing was increasing and he was seeing spots. He was hiding in the girl's bathroom on the first floor, no one ever went in here because of Moaning Myrtle, but he didn't catch a glimpse of her when he came in.

He thought about going back to that wretched room, but looking at the cabinet made him want to throw up.

Nothing was going right and he would probably end up getting him and his mother killed. His thoughts were dark and full of shame as he slowly slipped into a deep slumber on the cold bathroom floor.

"Draco?" he heard a whisper in the back of his mind, "Draco, are you in here?"

He opened his eyes and shifted his eyes towards the voice; he noticed that light was streaming in the room.

"Hermione? Is that you?" he asked, his voice was rough and his mouth was dry.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're in here." She said, finding him on the other side of the sink. He looked away from her as he went to stand up.

"Um, what time is it?" he asked, the only form of light in the room was the moon, since she closed the door.

"It's about eleven o'clock. I've been looking for you for about an hour now, you know." She said. Draco could hear a crack in her voice. "Do you know what happened to Katie?" she asked, before he could respond.

"Ka-Katie?"  
"Yes, Katie Bell. She's in the year before us. Plays on the Quidditch team as a Chaser." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Her hair was a mess, he realized, and her face was red from the cold. At least, he hoped so.

"Oh, yes, I know her. And… what about her?" he said, trying to keep his voice low and steady.

"She was cursed, somehow she ended up with this package… a package with a cursed necklace in it." Her voice was breaking, he could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Please be honest with me…okay?" she asked, grabbing his hand. He was half tempted to snatch it away from her and run far away, but her eyes stopped him. He nodded slowly, keeping their gaze locked.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you? That's why you were so freaked out yesterday?" she said, her voice trembling. The air was calm and cold in the bathroom; he could make out drips coming from a sink. Her face was solemn in the moonlight and he just wanted to trace her features with his hand and be taken away from the hell he was in.

"The Dark Lord gave me a mission." He began to tell her, pulling his hand away, "It's not one I could refuse, I hope you know that. My mother is in danger and my father has lost his damn mind. I'm his punishment…" Draco said, his voice cracking. "I couldn't refuse, Hermione." He told her, tears flowing shamefully down his face.

"I have to protect my mother and I don't – I don't want to die. Not now. Not by him."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wavering a bit, but she still held her stance.

"What is the mission?" she asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. He looked deep into her eyes and she saw a soul breaking. His usual silver eyes were dark. Dark with fear and shame.

"I have to kill Dumbledore." He whispered, before turning away. The last thing he heard was a gasp and the door shutting as she left.

* * *

Hermione wasn't fond of her feelings. She hated the fact that she missed Draco and the few times they've been together. She had dreams of him at night, the kind that would make anyone blush. She dreamt of him between her legs, caressing her and embracing her. Touching her breasts and tasting her nipples. But, the thing she hated the most was they always kissed in her dreams.

She felt his lips meet hers in a passion she never had before. Their lips intertwined and they melted into each other, for once not watching what the other one was doing.

And right as they broke apart, she would woke up.

This happened more than once a week and she made use of her hand to take away the loneliness she had.

She concluded that she was definitely losing her mind. She also made guilt a factor to her craziness. She had kept Draco's secret, despite the situation. She wanted to tell someone desperately, but she knew she would never forgive herself if Draco ended up getting hurt.

The way his eyes looked at her when they glanced at each other in the hallways or during class…they were full of regret. Although, she seemed to glance at him a lot this week, especially when they pass next to each other. And she always found her eyes staring into his grey ones.

She tried to shake thoughts of him out of her head, but he was always there. The worst part of it was that she _craved_ him. She craved his touch and his body and her dreams made it absolutely brutal.

And the days passed by to where Gryffindor played against Slytherin and won. And Ron and Lavender somehow ended up in each other's laps that night and Hermione felt her insides churn. She was jealous, not of Lavender, but of what her and Ron have. She wanted that and she wanted it with Draco.

Harry had talked to her that night and comforted her as much as he could, but it just wasn't the same. She wanted the roughness of Draco and his nervous hands roaming her body.

* * *

That following Monday, she walked down the halls all by herself. She was leaving lunch and decided to go to her room and enjoy the privacy of the room.

Until she found someone coming her way.

He glanced at her eyes, but held it.

She found herself grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hall into a broom cupboard.

"Hermione?" he asked, his voice was full of confusion. She found herself on her knees, unbuttoning his belt and pants. She unzipped his zipper and pulled the pants down so they puddled around his ankles. Through the dim light she saw his boxers were plaid – a mixture of black, white, and blue.

She looked up at him, smiled, and said "these are really nice." Before pulling them down. He looked at her with complete shock and she was in ecstasy knowing his dick was rock hard. That made her smile even more, before she took it in her hand. She pumped him a bit more, before opening her mouth.

"What are you doing!?" he whispered as loud as he could, pulling away from her.

"Giving you a blowjob," she huffed out, pulling him back towards her and placing the tip of his dick inside her mouth before he could object even more.

"Oh…Oh my gods, Hermione." He moaned as he intertwined his fingers in her hair. She sucked lightly on the tip since she wasn't entirely sure what to do, although she must have been doing something right with the way he moaned.

She began to move her head back and forth, putting him in a bit more. He was starting to hit the back of her throat, but she ignored the gagging feeling and continued to suck on him. The mixture of her pumping and sucking on him was enough to drive anyone insane.

"Hermione, play with my balls…" he said, pulling her hair. She gave a slight nod, and lightly wrapped her hand around his testicles. She palmed them lightly and rubbed them with her thumbs, making him breathe heavy.

"Oh fucking Merlin, I'm going to cum." He said, clenching his jaw. She pushed his dick all the way inside her mouth and felt his balls tighten up. He tried to push away, but she kept herself locked on it. He called out her name and she felt a warm liquid traveling down her throat, making her cough.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried about her. She nodded and swallowed the warm liquid down.

"It's…not what I expected, that's for sure." She smiled as she stood up to face him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe just a little." She said, indicating a small amount with her finger and thumb. He looked at her with disbelief as he tried to pull up his pants. They stood in silence, as he got dressed.

"You know, Draco?" she began to say, catching his attention.

"Yes, Granger?" he asked, buckling back his buckle.

"I want to enjoy now, before it gets taken away from us." She whispered. He noticed her gaze was on the ground. He looked at her, before taking her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I agree." He said into her hair, stroking it gently. They stood close together, listening to the rhythm of their breaths.

"Thank you." He said, before pulling away from her. She smiled and nodded at him, tears brimmed around her eyes. He wiped them away and then left her alone in the cupboard.


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I want to apologize for being so late with this! School has started up again and so I'm going to be busy, but I will find time to update! I hope everyone is having a fantastic new year so far!**

**Thank you ALL so much for the reviews/favorites/follows. It means SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH to me! **

**I hope you all enjoy this next one!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the characters. I only own the smut. **

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the next couple of weeks being extremely naughty. Hermione gave him a lengthy blowjob, one day, on a random stairway. He paid the favor by eating her out late one night in a vacant classroom. Not to mention the many times – and places – they've had sex. He managed to catch her alone between classes to shag the hell out of her in a cupboard. She stole him away after his prefect duties in an alcove, where he pressed her up against the wall and had her moans echoing across the hallway. They did it in the astronomy tower, the library, the dungeons, classrooms, and in their secret tower. Many times.

And not once did they kiss. Of course, Hermione noticed how close they've gotten. The way his eyes would flicker to her lips and she would move her face closer…until the both of them would pull away. She wasn't exactly sure what they were or their relationship to each other, but if they weren't kissing, then they were still doing their "business deal".

Lately, Hermione was getting sick of seeing Ron and Lavender all over each other and having professor Slughorn mention his Christmas party every chance he got. And Cormac wanted to go with her so bad, it was starting to seem like an act of desperation.

Hermione considered asking if Draco wanted to go with her, but she knew he would say no. He didn't want her in _that_ sense.

But, he did make her feel wanted and she knew all their rendezvous helped him stay calm.

While she was eating breakfast one chilled December morning, an owl stopped in front of her and handed her tonight. She noticed her name was sprawled in Draco's handwriting and hid it under the table as quickly as she could, making sure she didn't look towards him.

"What was that, Hermione?" Ginny ask, noticing her friend's antsy behavior.

"Nothing, Ginny. Just a letter." Hermione brushed off the question and returned to pouring milk in her oatmeal. Ginny looked at her bizarrely and shared the look with Harry, who had also been noticing Hermione acting odd.

"Hermione, where have you even been the last few weeks? You keep disappearing." Harry prodded her. She looked him in the eye and knitted her brows.

"You're just lonely because Ron keeps sucking Lavender's face off each night, or else you wouldn't have even noticed." He blushed at her accusation, but knew part of it to be true.

Hermione ate quickly so she could escape to read what Draco had sent her:

_Tower at nine._

She began to leave the common room, telling Ron and Harry she had to check something out at the library, and she found herself walking down the hall. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and she let out a squeal.

"AHH-Malfoy!" she slapped his arm as he gave her cheeky grin, "Someone could have seen you!" she hissed at him.

"All the good little Gryffindors are tucked inside, Granger. Not counting you, of course. You're the naughtiest of them all." He whispered into her ear, brushing her hair behind it.

"Still, that was really risky." She scolded, but she couldn't help but smile, "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Oh yes, that's right. You know, I realized we didn't do it in the Room of Requirement, yet."

She shook her head at his smirking head, "You are such a boy, always so horny."

"I can't help it when I have such an attractive partner." He said, before walking towards the hidden door of the Room of Requirement. She blushed at the compliment and followed quietly behind him.

Draco walked in front of it three times, before the door formed. He opened it wide for Hermione, and she walked inside. Her mouth dropped at the room.

"Merlin's balls, this is amazing." Draco said, closing the door behind him.

"What did you ask for?" she asked, walking towards the lush, canopy bed in the middle of the huge room.

"A place to shag you in."

"Well, at least the room is more considerate than you." She said, giving him a playful shove.

The walls of the room were the color of white sand and the floor was made out of mahogany wood planks. The bed in the middle was a king size bed and the covers were a rich plum and a canopy of white sheer was draped around it. The ceiling was made of floating lights that looked of stars.

Hermione went to go lay on the bed, opening of the veil that surrounded it. It was the softest thing she ever felt.

"Draco, this is amazing. Get in!" she exclaimed, stretching her body out.

He jumped on the bed next to her and made her squeal again. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her neck small kisses.

"It is pretty amazing." He whispered, trying to remove her uniform. She wriggled herself out from underneath him, pulling her skirt down. He expertly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a red, lacy bra underneath.

"Are these new?" he gaped, loving how supple and white they made her breasts look.

"Do you like them? I sorta got them during the last Hogsmeade trip" she said, her face practically the same shade of red as the bra.

"These are fantastic, I'm tempted not to take them off." He said, nipping her breasts. She let out small breaths as he worked his mouth up to her neck. "Can you sit up so I may take off your shirt?"

"My, what manners you have, Draco." She jokingly cooed. She began to sit up and he went to go take off her shirt, before she surprised him by pushing him back and straddled his lap. "Too bad I don't want to play it nice tonight." She breathed into his ear. Her fingers felt his heart thumping fast against his ribcage and she felt him prodding her thighs between her legs.

"Oh fuck, Hermione." He breathed out, reaching out a hand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. Their eyes were stuck on each other, occasionally flickering down to each other's lips. Hermione began to move closer to Draco's face… before he let out a small cough.

"You should remove your shirt now." He said, softly, turning his face away from her. She moved back up, hurt by his actions, but she nodded. Her shirt fell down off her shoulders and to the floor and soon followed the rest of their clothes.

Everything suddenly moved slower than usual, both of them tense over what happened. Draco tried to calm her down and make her relax by kissing her breasts softly. He licked and sucked her nipples tenderly, making her moans come out sporadically.

Her folds weren't as wet as he would have liked when Draco brought his fingers down to check, which made him even more determined to turn her on. He gently rubbed her clit, getting a positive reaction from her body as he felt her muscles unclench.

The face she made as he entered his finger inside her made him harder than he could possibly image. It was similar to the face she made when she lowered herself down on Draco for the first time, and thinking about that made his blood race.

He began to pump her vividly, making Hermione arch her back into his finger.

"Draco… Draco, please…"

"Come on, Granger, tell me what you want." He said, curling his finger and hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck! Right there, keep going at it!" she screamed as loud as she could, not having to worry about anyone hearing them. "Draco! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Cum for me, darling." He said, moving his hand back and forth. Once he felt her tighten up, he quickly removed his hand, watching as her orgasm gushed out. He went down and tasted her, licking up as much as he could.

"Fuck… Draco…" she said, panting heavily.

"Oh gods, I can't wait any longer, spread your legs." He demanded, placing himself at her entrance. She responded by spreading her legs as wide as she could and took all of him inside of her.

"Ah! Draco, slow down!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on to him.

"I can't, I need to fuck you so bad." He gritted through his teeth as his hips rocked against her own. He pumped in and out of her, trying to get as deep as he possibly could with each thrust. "I'm going to turn you over." He warned, before flipping the both of them.

Hermione grabbed the headboard of the bed to help her rock up and down on his dick. Her breasts would move up and down, causing Draco to reach out to grope them. He twisted her nipples as she moved against him.

"Your boobs are absolutely perfect." He said, giving her a smirk.

"I'm glad you think so." She said, twisting her body as she ground her hips into his, managing to get a very vivid moan from Draco.

"Fuck! I think I'm going to cum soon." He said, holding her hips to slow her down.

"Me too," she panted, continuing to hump him, "Just wait a bit more, let's do it together." He nodded, sitting up so that their chests were pressed up against each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes, setting off their climax. Their orgasms were verbally expressed and their mixed liquids fell between their legs.

"That was the best shag we've had, hands down." Draco grinned, as he pulled Hermione off of him. She nodded in agreement, a huge smile on her face. She lay down next to him, her arm barely touching his.

The air quickly became dense with the awkwardness between the two. Hermione had a burning question on her tongue and Draco could feel it.

"Is…Is something on your mind?" he said, clearing his throat. She turned her head to face his and he turned his slowly until their eyes met.

"Draco, what are we?" she asked, feeling her insides clench.

"We are…What we are?" his voice squeaked. She nodded, her eyebrows knitted together. "Well, isn't this a business deal?" he said, looking back at the ceiling. "No kissing was the deal – which we haven't done. We just shag for shit and giggles, no strings attached."

"So, you would say we aren't…together." She asked, slowly comprehending what he was saying.

After a pregnant pause, Draco spoke. "Basically." He whispered. Hermione's insides did a terrible flip that ended with her heart falling.

"I see." She choked out.

"We don't have to continue if that makes it easier on you." He said, facing his body towards her. She kept her head up, trying to stop from tearing up.

"No, no it's fine. I just wanted to make sure it was okay." She said, sitting up on the bed.

"If what was okay?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh, if it was fine for me to go out with Cormac." She said, trying to be casual. Her arms wrapped around her bent knees, she felt so utterly naked in front of him.

"McLaggen?! Are you fucking insane?" Draco yelled, sitting up along next to her.

"Yes, I am." She glared at him with cold eyes. "You see, he asked me to go to the Christmas party. He actually wants to be in a proper relationship with me."

"Excuse me?" Draco seethed, clenching the sheets. He watched as Hermione got off the bed to dress herself. "Last I remember, you were the one who got on fucking top of me and started to fuck me!"

She stopped what she was doing, staring deep into his eyes. "How dare you, you know this is different from back then! Don't tell me you don't feel a connection between us!" she screamed at him, tears falling down her face.

"I don't. I was just in it to get a good shag." He said coldly, staring at her with venom in his eyes.

Hermione could feel herself stop breathing as she looked at Draco. She grabbed her wand and finished dressing herself with a flick of her wrist.

"Well, I hope you can find a 'good shag' from someone else. Shouldn't be hard, considering how bloody charming you are." She spat at him, before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

**Be a dear and please review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
